Even Gods Fall Sometimes
by AirElemental101
Summary: Apparently he and Aizen too had an understanding now... Power breeds loneliness... and even gods fall sometimes. Aizen/Ichi Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor the song Lay Me Down by the Wreckers.

Warnings: Ichigo/Aizen, and allusion to Ichigo/Ishida

A/N: This is my donation to the rather small pool of Aizen/Ichigo. It's a bit different from the usual Aizen/Ichigo's out there, but perhaps I did well enough on it that it goes over well. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Even Gods Fall Sometimes**

Passive fools—all of them. Not a one of them would dare contend with him, not even his two closest subordinates who he had brought with him from Seireitei.

Aizen sat in the viewing room, glancing between the glowing screens before him. He wondered if his opponents ever questioned how he knew so much about their activities. Surely Urahara at least suspected his close watch. In fact he knew he did, for the Urahara Shoten was the one location he had been unable to spy upon.

He looked between the groups on the screen. Not a single one of the group slept alone at night unless they wanted to…

That was one thing his power could not give him—companionship. And he remembered it the most at the dawn of his waking as he noticed the chill in the bed that had been ever present since he had left Soul Society.

A scuffle on one of the screens drew his attention downwards…

Apparently Kurosaki Ichigo was having issues of his own tonight. From what Aizen could gather, the one Aizen knew to be the boy's own significant other was calling it off. His father had demanded it in return for some form of training he was going to give him.

'Interesting… apparently another is going to choose the path of power over that of companionship. But poor Ichigo, who has power but would choose his companion over it any day, any time…'

A door was slammed, and Ichigo was left standing on a cold doorstep somewhere in Karakura. Fists clenched, he stood there, looking very much as if all he wanted to do was lay down where he was until its occupant, noticing his loneliness, took him in…

But he didn't. Ichigo had enough pride not to give in to such desperate attempts to fill that void.

Aizen watched as the fair headed Ichigo slowly turned and walked off into the night.

Perhaps… they could help each other… even if just for a night…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He felt… cold, and numb…

Ichigo wrapped his arms around himself as he sat in his dark room, feeling very much alone.

He felt a wet warmth behind his eyes, but refused to let them fall…

It would take a lot more than loneliness to make Kurosaki Ichigo cry.

Sure, he could go and find someone else. He was pretty sure Orihime would be more than willing to be his companion on nights like this…

But she admired him far too much.

"…_admiration is the furthest thing from understanding."_

Supposedly that was what Aizen had said, back at Seireitei. And though it pained him to admit it, the bastard was right.

Ishida on the other hand… admiration was the furthest thing from the Quincy's mind. But between the two of them, they had an equal understanding.

A breeze blew through the crack in the window, chilling him further. He looked towards his bed…

It was going to be a very cold and lonely night.

Then the wind stopped, as if being blocked.

Ichigo turned and saw someone standing outside his window. Someone with brown hair, wearing an outfit of all white…

His eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal. Speaking of the devil…

He hesitated. This was Undesirable #1… he could be tried for treason just being seen with the man without his sword drawn.

But he didn't seem to be raring for a fight… and the likelihood of being seen was minimal if he invited the man in. And apparently no one else could sense him, because if they could the others would already be over here busting down the door.

Besides, while there was no way in hell he would back down from a fight with the man, it would also be in the best interest of his family home to avoid conflict if able, even though his family itself was elsewhere tonight.

Ichigo opened his window all the way, and then stepped back.

Aizen gracefully came in through the window, closing it behind him.

"What do you want?" asked Ichigo, surprising Aizen with a notable lack of contempt.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack me on site…"

"I'm not in the mood for a fight right now," said Ichigo.

"Neither am I," said Aizen.

There was a pause as the two men observed each other.

"Then what are you here for?" asked Ichigo tiredly.

Aizen approached Ichigo, observing as the small sliver of light that radiated from the crescent moon outside caused his fair skin to glow luminescent in the moonlight. He lifted his hand and softly brushed it against Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo closed his eyes… it would be a lie for him to say that this wasn't something like what he wanted…

"It's not the same…" Ichigo told himself.

"The breakdown at dawn knows no difference," whispered Aizen in Ichigo's ear. "And no one else will know."

"I don't understand you!"

"You've never tried."

Aizen captured Ichigo's lips in a deep kiss, meant to both silence and convince.

He succeeded.

'Forgive me…' Ichigo thought vaguely as he fell, feeling his back touch the mattress. He looked into Aizen's eyes, and what he saw there was only too familiar…

'Forgive me everyone, but… I think I understand…'

One by one, articles of clothing were discarded…

Hands explored, caressing softly as they went…

Lips wandered freely over tender spots…

Moans from the both of them twine together between gasps of breaths and the deep and desperate mingling of their tongues…

Ichigo arched at the touches. This warmth… this warmth is what he knew he would miss…

But more than that… apparently he and Aizen too had an understanding now…

Power breeds loneliness...

For the two of them with power, this was better than being alone...

And even gods fall sometimes.

They needed no more understanding than that.

_Lay Me Down_

_By: the Wreckers_

_You let me in_

_Cuz after all_

_It seemed like the right thing to do_

_I closed my eyes_

_And let you fall_

_I wonder what you could possibly know_

_About breaking down at dawn._

_It's been a while since I begged for anything_

_But no one knows so_

_Lay me down_

_I'm lonely_

_You don't understand me_

_And you never even tried to anyway_

_I hear you say_

_It's not the same_

_I'm sorry_

_It's something I just can't explain_

_So shut your mouth_

_And hold me close_

_We both know_

_its better then bein' alone_

_I don't mind_

_Killin' time_

_As long as I can see it in your eyes_

_Lay me down_

_I'm lonely_

_You don't understand me_

_And you never even tried_

_If wanting you is wrong_

_Then I'm wrong I'll admit it_

_Time after time_

_You realize you don't mean it_

_Lay me down_

_I'm lonely_

_You don't understand me_

_And you never even tried_

_I'm sorry (Lay me down)_

_I'm lonely (Lay me down)_

_You don't understand me_

_And you never even tried to anyway_


End file.
